


Miss Novak, You've Been a Bad Girl

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Chair Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Wet Dream, school girl castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel interrupts Dean's wet dream. Dean retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Novak, You've Been a Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic prompt!

The music was loud, the lyric lewd and suggestive, just how Dean liked it. He sat back on the couch, his legs splayed in a relaxed sprawl as he watched the two girls gyrate and grind against each other. The pole between the two lithe bodies glistened under the strobe light, reflecting the psychedelic colours on the girls’ pale flesh. 

Dean grinned as his hooded eyes took in the sight in front of him, his fingers twitching slightly before curling in a come hither motion. The girls smiled, then one after the other walked down the stage in their fuck me pumps and sat down on either side of Dean’s lap. He traced a finger lazily up the side of the petite blonde, his other hand busy caressing the pale flesh of the red head’s spread thighs when a low, gravelly voice jerked him out of his lust induced stupor. 

“Dean? What is this?”

“C-Cas?! What the fuck man?”

“I seem to remember you having a similar dream to this in the past…”

“Oh for fuck sakes, can’t a man have a little privacy in his own head?!” Dean growled low as the girls simply evaporated into thin air. “What are you doing in my dream again Cas?” 

“I…” Castiel swallowed. “I was curious what made you moan in your sleep like that.” 

Dean blinked. He was moaning? Even if he was, how the hell did the angel know? Was he perving on him in his sleep? “Dude, you do realise that’s like 50 shades of creepy right?” 

Castiel stared at the toe of his dress shoes, his guilty look made Dean bite back his other indignant, sarcastic retorts. 

“Hey, Cas, you know I was kinda kidding right?” 

“I...I’m sorry Dean. I just wanted to know everything about you, what would make you feel the way you make me feel every time we’re together…” Castiel’s voice trailed off for a moment. “I was a little surprised when I saw girls…” 

Dean was quiet for a moment. “Cas, you know how I feel about you, but I also like girls.” 

“I couldn’t find a female vessel that could contain me Dean.” Cas sounded so broken it made Dean’s heart ache.

“No no, what I mean is...I like men, I like you, I like your vessel, but I also still like women.” Dean was trying to explain himself when suddenly an idea hit him. “Hey Cas...we’re in my dream right?”

“Yes Dean.”

“So...I can make anything I want happen…”

“I would assume so.”

Dean grinned, the look made Castiel shiver, it reminded him of darker days when Dean wasn’t quite all himself, but the grin was also laced with humanity, it was definitely a human smile. 

It made Castiel more afraid. 

Dean closed his eyes and willed the scene to change. The loud, seedy strip joint turned into the inside of a neatly organized office. Dean was sitting behind the office table covered with neatly stacked papers, stationery and a laptop. When he opened his eyes Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. 

Castiel looked around him and tried to understand the location change when he felt coolness on his legs. He looked down and his eyes popped. Instead of his usual suit, tie and trench coat Castiel was dressed in a white short sleeve blouse, a red plaid pleated skirt and black loafers. He looked up at Dean, his big blue eyes filled with shock and confusion. 

“What is the meaning of this Dean?” Castiel couldn’t help but notice Dean had also changed his own attire. He was seated in the office chair wearing a neat white shirt, top two buttons undone, and grey slacks. He was also wearing dark rimmed glasses. Oh God. 

“You wanted to know what made me tick right?” Dean replied smugly. “Well, Miss Novak, I’ve noticed that your grades have been slipping.”

“Dean, I’m not in school.” Castiel’s voice shook as his body responded to the authoritative tone in Dean’s voice. He recognized the setting, it was something out of a pornographic video Dean had watched recently. 

“No you’re not, school is out, and you’ve been a very bad girl.” Dean ignored Castiel’s response and continued with his charade. “Now come here, and receive your punishment. If you please me I might consider changing your grade.”

Castiel stared at his lover for a moment, something flashed behind those deep blue eyes before Castiel walked over to stand in front of Dean awkwardly. “How...how do you plan to punish me?” Castiel asked meekly. They were in a dream right? No point why Castiel couldn’t play along and give Dean what he wanted. 

“Hmm good girl,” Dean replied as he looked up into Castiel’s face, noting the faint blush on his cheeks. “I think you know exactly what to do.” 

Castiel fidgeted with the hem of his skirt as he lowered himself to the floor, his face inches away from the bulge between Dean’s legs. He looked up, big blue eyes glistened with feigned innocence, just like the girl in the video. Dean jerked his hips slightly, indicating just where he wanted Castiel’s attention. Castiel bit into his bottom lip as shaky fingers went to work on Dean’s trouser button and zipper. 

Dean groaned in the back of his throat as Castiel’s fingers finally wrapped around his thick arousal. He wanted to close his eyes, but forced himself to look down at his beautiful angel. “Hmm I hear bad little girls like lollipops.” 

Castiel bit back a grin, trying to stay in character. Slowly he opened his mouth and brought the head between his lips. His tongue flicked out to rub against the sensitive ridge as his mouth closed around the shaft. 

This time Dean did close his eyes and let his head fall back. “Now lick that lollipop like a good little girl…”

The pace was slow and languid, Castiel took his time as he took all of Dean into his mouth, his tongue wrapped around the hard shaft. He would hold the head against the back of his throat for a moment before pulling slowly back up until only the head was wedged between his lips. They went on like this for what felt like an eternity, and although Dean was aware this was just a dream, he couldn’t help but feel the pressure build up from within. 

Gently Dean pushed Castiel away from him, letting his cock linger between those red lips just a moment longer before pulling back. His cock was rock hard as it glistened with Castiel’s saliva and leaking pre-cum.

“Prepare yourself for me,” Dean demanded, willing a bottle of lube to appear in Castiel’s hand. 

“I...it’s your dream, can’t you just prep me?” Castiel glanced at the bottle then back at Dean.

“I want you to feel every little stretch my angel.” 

Castiel’s breath hitched at the smouldering look in Dean’s green eyes. The lube bottle opened with a pop, Castiel squeezed some cool gel on two fingers and reached under his skirt. It was then that he realized Dean never gave him any underwear. That perv. 

Carefully Castiel massaged his tender puckered hole, his legs spreading as he tried to gain better access. Dean pulled Castiel to him until the man was standing right in front of him, with one hand Dean gripped Castiel’s right knee and pulled his leg onto the chair. 

“Better?” 

Castiel only nodded as he held onto Dean’s shoulder with his free hand, his other busy probing and massaging until his body finally relaxed enough for one slippery finger to slide through. Castiel gasped as he slipped a second finger in, his body tensing for a moment at the intrusion. Dean watched the play of emotions on Castiel’s face and forced himself to not lean in to kiss his angel. 

The tiny room echoed with Castiel’s heavy breathing, broken occasionally by soft moans and whimpers. He was up to three fingers now, his eyes pleaded for Dean to fill him. “I’m r-ready D-Dean…”

“That’s Mr.Winchester to you,” Dean chided, his lips pulling into a mischievous little smirk.

“I-I’m sorry Mr.W-W-Winchester,” Castiel gasped and stuttered when Dean’s fingers finally wrapped around his hard cock through the skirt. 

“Hmm come show me how sorry you are,” Dean growled into Castiel’s ear. He gave Castiel one last hard pump before letting go and yanking Castiel onto the chair, his knees straddling Dean’s lap. 

Castiel give himself one last thrust with his fingers before reaching around to grip Dean’ cock. Carefully he shifted until the head was pressed firmly against his opening. With a deep sigh Castiel sank his hips down, his body opened up to accept all that was Dean. The penetration was slow, but it still made Castiel wince as his body struggled to adjust to the girth. 

Dean took a hissing breath and gripped Castiel’s hips tightly, his nails digging into the angel’s pale flesh as he willed himself to stay still. It took a moment, but the frown of pain soon disappeared from Castiel’s fare features, replaced by a need so strong it made Dean groan. 

“Fuck me Mr.Winchester,” Castiel said between gasps, his arms already slipping around Dean’s neck to hold him close. “I...I really want that A.” 

The chair groaned under their weight, but Dean paid it no attention as his hips pistoned upwards, his cock buried to the hilt with each thrust. Castiel’s cries echoed around the room, his fingers dug into Dean’s neck, leaving tiny little nail marks. Dean slid his hands down to grip Castiel’s ass cheeks, his forearms bulged as he lifted Castiel up and down to meet his movements.

If he had wanted to, he could have made this last forever, but Dean wanted sweet release, wanted to feel Castiel convulse as he orgasmed on his cock. “Touch yourself.” 

Castiel was only happy to comply as he gripped his cock through his skirt, enjoying the rough friction of cotton on his sensitive skin. It didn’t take long for Castiel to work himself into a frenzy, his fingers wrapped tightly around his cock as he screamed his release into Dean’s ear, his ass clenching around Dean’s cock until it hurt to move. 

Dean could feel himself losing control as his body took over, Castiel’s body slumped against him as he rode out his orgasm, his muscles still clenching around Dean. A flash of white light was all Dean saw as he fell over the edge, clutching at his angel in the pretty little skirt. 

Dean woke up with a start. He sat up in a rush and looked around himself in a panic. It took a moment for him to realise where he was, only then did he notice the wet spot on his stomach under the sheets. He also noticed heavy breathing coming from his room. 

Castiel was slumped over by the foot of the bed, his body still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The trench coat was bunched up in the crook of his arms, his pants pushed partially down his hips, one hand still gripping his rapidly softening cock. He looked all kinds of wrecked.

It was beautiful. 

“Hey Cas.”

“H-Hello Dean.”


End file.
